Valentine's Day
by DarkPhoenixIncarnate
Summary: Valentine's Day, Helga's Point of View


Jenn: I should be updating "She LOVES ME!?!?" I should be updating "Does Love Truly Last Forever?" But the plot bunnies attacked me when I heard this song. Yes this is a song fic, inspired by the song "Valentine's Day" By Linkin Park. It's an amazing song, The link to it is at the end of this fic, enjoy!! XD Omg, this is my first songfic, so please review and tell me if it was okay!!

_Italics are the song lyrics!!!_

**This fic is in Helga's point of view!!**

"**Valentine's Day"**

"Today is a very special day." I mumbled to myself, rummaging through my closet. "Where is it?...Where is it?...AH!" I pulled out a pink shirt, with thin red stripes, as well as a dark pink skirt, Cecile's outfit...or the girl Arnold thought was his pen pal...I set the clothes softly on my bed and headed for the bathroom. I rid myself of my clothes, I have to remember to take off my bow though, sometimes I don't realize I left it on until it's soaking wet.

_My insides all turned to ash...So slow..._

The shower is ice cold...but I don't care...It was fast...all I needed to do was wash my hair...I was done in no time...

_And blew away as I collapsed...So cold_

It's funny...I haven't worn these clothes for a whole year...but it feels like that Valentine's day was only yesterday...

_A black wind took them away...From sight_

I'm going to see him...I'm going to see him as Cecile. I'm coming Arnold...I'm almost ready...My hair is styled just right...A quick pat of my pocket ensures I still have the money...

_And now the darkness over day...that night_

I walk downstairs passing Bob and Miriam, who are cuddling on the couch. But I can't find myself to be sickened by it...I just slip out, unnoticed as always...but I'm used to it by now. It's dark out. Heh, it's the middle of the day, but it looks like it's gonna rain any minute...oh well. How funny, it's a windy, dark, soon to be rainy Valentine's day. But I don't care...I don't think I can even feel the wind.

_And the clouds above move closer, looking so dissatisfied...but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing..._

Come on Helga your strong...you can do this, it's not that hard...come on, all your doing is seeing Arnold...Come on...Walk. I keep willing myself to walk I'm almost there...

_I used to be my own protection...But not now..._

I make it inside the old woman's flower shop, I forgot her name...something with a V...It doesn't matter...I made it...There it is...the rose section. I carefully examine each red rose, making sure they're flawless, and they are...beautiful, they're perfect for my love...he deserves nothing less then perfection. I buy the dozen red roses, and headed out of the shop, I'm coming my love...

_Cause my path had lost direction...Somehow_

The cemetery is a long walk from here...But I can manage...It's worth it...

_A black wind took you away...From sight...And now the darkness over day...That night  
__  
_

Thunder rumbled overhead, but I paid no mind, more dark rain clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere, the wind getting stronger, making my dress flutter. But I don't care, it doesn't matter.

_And the clouds above move closer...looking so dissatisfied_

Your life was too short my love, you were only 10, I would've gladly traded my life for yours...It still seems like a dream...a drunk driver...a car...That was all it took...Thats all...I couldn't believe it, my fearless, brave, strong knight...was done in by a 2 ton hunk of plastic. Three days passed, I don't remember them that well...I was numb, I was out of tears...But for the first time in three days I got up to attend your funeral...Ironic, it was just like today, dark, windy. The gods were crying for you, my love.

_And the ground below grew colder, as they put you down inside, but the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing..._

I'm getting closer...Almost...I can see the gates from here...

_So now you're gone..._

Every Valentine's day, since we were in preschool, only two people ever gave me a Valentine, you, and Phoebe. I was always surprised...You would take the time, to write a simple message, for the girl who tormented you. And I never felt alone...It brightened my day...gave me hope...made my soul sing...Today at school...I only got one Valentine...From Phoebe.

_  
And I was wrong, I never knew what it was like,  
_

_...To be alone...  
_

_On a Valentine's day..._

I'm almost to your tombstone...I'm so close...

_On a Valentine's Day...  
_

_On a Valentine's Day...  
_

_On a Valentine's Day_

And suddenly the sky burst into tears...or was it me? No, it was both of us, the gods and I are crying for you my love...But I keep walking...Only a few more steps...I have to hold myself together...Just hold on a little longer...

_I used to be my own protection...  
_

_(On a Valentine's Day...)  
_

_But not now..._

I made it, and collapsed to my knees, placing the roses in front of your tombstone, right under the inscription... _**Here lies Arnold, the bravest boy the world ever knew, who's time was cut too short, by a sick twist of fate, he will always be missed. **_**  
**

_Cause my mind has lost direction...  
_

_(On a Valentine's Day)  
_

_...somehow..._

Nobody would ever know the truth about that inscription, I shall carry the secret to my own grave...I had seen what they were planning to inscribe onto the grave of my beloved, and well, I didn't like it...So I was able to pull a few strings...and was able to write the inscription myself. Nobody knew it was me, and at first Arnold's grandfather was furious...But his wife calmed him down, and admitted it was much better then the one they were planning to use...Damn right. Only the best for my one and only.

_I used to be my own protection...  
_

_(On a Valentine's Day...)  
_

_But not now..._

I stood up, my tears mixing with the endless rain, pouring into the barren ground, maybe a stray tear drop will reach your coffin my love...But I doubt it. "Goodbye Arnold...Goodbye my love." leaning down, I kissed the tombstone of the boy who once gave me hope, who once gave me a reason to look foreword to Valentine's day...The boy, who would always take the time, to leave me my very own Valentine...

_Cause my mind has lost direction...  
_

_(On a Valentine's Day)  
_

_...somehow..._

* * *

Here is the link to the song that inspired this fan fiction. Valentine's Day, by Linkin Park  
http:// w w w. You tube. Com/ watch? vLIBfpDiO tSs&NR1 (get rid of the spaces so you can go to the link) Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think... 


End file.
